


Sugar, Spice, and Sandbagging

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, French Mistake but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in an AU with characters from Supernatural <br/>Goofing around with an idea I had <br/>I will add tags as I go because who knows where it ends up ;)<br/>Right now the mature is for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this goofy bit, the guys from Supernatural are actors but not the actors from Supernatural...clear as mud, right?   
> I really need to focus on one project at a time though, too many going at same time but this idea seems like something fun and that's why we here, isn't it? To have fun ;)

"Hello, little girl...", the deep gravely voice rumbled right in her ear while she was fixing her salad in the commissary on set. 

Y/n jerkd in surprise and almost dropping her plate as the man behind her chuckled at her reaction. "Crap, Cas...jerk." The taller man took her plate and began to fix it for her as an apology, while saying, "Hey I need your help."

Y/n sighed while trying to keep him from putting nasty crap on her plate. "Dude, this is my plate. Not yours." He held the plate up over her head as he looked at what was on the buffet table. Sometimes she really hated the height difference, especially when he pulled a stunt like this. 

"We're sharing, now onto what I need help with.", Cas ignored her squeak of protest on putting that nasty seafood salad stuff on her plate. He made sure it didn't touch the food she would eat, though and placated her by adding extra fruit to the plate. Y/n stood glaring with her arms folded while he added some other nasty bits as well.

Y/n sullenly followed her best friend to a table and tried again to reclaim her plate. Cas just pushed her hand away and held her fork out, her own damn fork mind you, with a bite of Caesar salad. Y/n narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. Cas fed her the salad before stabbing a cheese cube for himself with it. He popped the cheese in his mouth and started waving the fork around as he spoke. Cas couldn't speak without using his hands and that was a dangerous activity when he had a sharp object. She tried again to unsuccessfully get her fork, he only shoved a piece of pineapple in her mouth. 

"So, Gabriel and I made a bet.", he started off with her mumbling around the fruit, "What's new?" He ignored the interruption and continued, "I gotta document ten kisses by midnight or I owe him two hundred dollars."

Y/n shrugged and said, "Let me finish my own lunch with my own fork and I'll give you the ten." 

Cas laughed, "You're funny, but no. It has to be from a hot chick; one that I haven't kissed" He gestured towards one of the new interns, "Like her" Y/n glanced over at the tall blonde. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Outfit and hair just so, probably didn't spend forever getting ready. 

Y/n face burned, she didn't know if it was from being dismissed as not being taken serious or not falling in the hot chick category. She knew she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like that girl, but was she really that unattractive that she didn't even qualify. And when did pecks on the cheek qualify as a first kiss anyway? 

Suddenly she didn't want the rest of her food and she stood up quickly. "Well, I'll keep my eyes peeled, Casanova." Y/n started toward the set to get ready for her next take. Cas watched her curiously, she was not one to leave her food uneaten. He couldn't figure out why she had gotten upset. 

Gabriel found him picking at the leftovers. "Hey, Cassie, how's progress?", he grinned sitting down by him with his own plate of food. Well, junk food to be exact. y/n always laughed wondering how in the world Gabe still had all his teeth and didn't weigh a thousand pounds.

Cas shrugged as he made stacks with his cheese then savagely thump them over with his thumb. Gabe looked around, "Hey, where's Sweet Cheeks? You guys are usually attached at the hip"

"Y/n, " Cas stressed her name, he didn't know why it bothered him so much when Gabe called her by nicknames but it did, "has gone to her next shoot." He savagely stabbed a cheese cube.

Gabriel picked up on his foul mood, "What's up, duckie? No luck with the ladies?"

"Ah, I think I made Y/n mad, but I don't know what I did.", Cas griped pushing the plate away, cheese cubes sufficently punished.

"Lay it on me, what were you two pictures of perfect preciousness talking about?", Gabe asked taking a big bite of a chocolate sprinkled doughnut.

"I told her about the bet.", Cas grumbled. Gabe nodded and twirled his hand to let Cas know he needed to elaborate as he chewed up his pastry.

"She offered to kiss me, I told her it had to be some hot chicks. Then she just left.", Cas wiped his hands on his jeans.

Gabe almost choked on his doughnut. "Are you serious? What a stupid shmuck!"

"What? What did I do?", Cas exclaimed, frowning petulantly because he already had an idea of what a colossal mess he had made.

Gabe looked at him like he was an idiot, "Are you that dumb? You just insulted the hell out of her! Practically telling her she wasn't hot!"

"How? I meant hot girls I DIDN'T KNOW!", Cas exclaimed, getting upset thinking about what he had done thoughtlessly. "Besides, it's Y/n....."

"But that's not what you said, dim bulb. I'll be surprised if she speaks to you anytime soon.", Gabe mumbled as he licked the chocolate off his fingers. "And you still gotta get ten tongue tangos before midnight or you're gonna pay the big bucks."

"And it has to be someone I've never kissed before?", Cas clarified.

"Yep, and now since you acted like a big bag of dicks, she's out of the picture for you. You've cursed yourself strictly to the friend zone, cupcake.", Gabe told him getting up and walking off.

"Sooo, if I find someone I've never kissed, kiss them ten times that would count? Come on, Gabe-I still gotta make it right with Y/n as well." Cas whined at Gabe's retreating back. Cas always told himself he'd never get messed up in Gabe's bets, he never won. Cas was also convinced Gabe cheated and just once he wished he could beat him, if only to be able to wipe that smug ass grin off his face. Now it looked like he was going to be short two hundred dollars and still have to figure out what to do with Y/n.

Gabe turned around and walked backwards, "Hey, finding someone who hasn't kissed you, hell that part's gonna be apple pie easy for you, man. You just gotta convince them to kiss your punk ass. I gotta find someone I HAVEN'T kissed." 

Cas just glared while Gabe walked off cackling as he popped a lollipop in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Cas both are dealing with what he said.

Y/n had thought she was doing a pretty good job hiding her bad mood, but not as well as she thought. 

"Geeze, Y/n," Dean muttered after their third take, rubbing his cheek. The scene required her to slap his character and apparently she was doing too good of a job. Dean's cheek was turning a brilliant red and to her chagrin she could see her fingerprints appearing from the last slap. She realized her palm was tingling from the impact.

Sam chuckled saying,"Awww, does your whittle cheek hurt? Are you going to cry?"

Dean glared at his co-star/best friend, "Shut up, bitch. It did hurt."

"Jerk," Sam quipped and then looking at Y/n asked, "Seriously, Y/n, what's up?" 

Y/n shrugged avoiding looking him in eye, Sam had proven effective in extracting information with merely a look ,"Sorry, maybe Dean's just an ass and deserved it?"

Sam laughed,"Yeah, true but that was still a little aggressive."

Y/n shrugged again then stiffened up when she caught sight of Cas coming onto the set. His lean frame recognizable even from the corner of her eye. Her face flushed at the unintended insult from earlier. 

"Hey, Cas!", Dean yelled for the man to join them. Only Sam noticed that Y/n had grown uncomfortable when he approached. She had begun to sidestep way from them, hands shoved into her pockets. She was making a big deal at not looking at Cas when he joined them.

"Hey, Dean," Cas greeted his friend but his eyes were on Y/n. 

"Hey, well, I'm gonna go...I need to...", Y/n started babbling then she practically ran from the guys. Sam frowned and it grew when he looked back at Cas. Cas had the hang dog look of a man having screwed up big time. Even Dean realized something was wrong, because normally Y/n was yucking it up with Cas, quite nauseating, their relationship. The crush they were both oblivious to. 

"What the hell did you do, Cas? She almost tripped over her feet trying to get away.", Dean demanded.

Cas sighed and scowled, his brow furrowing in frustration. His scowl deepened as he watched Gabriel approach Y/n when she was going outside. Still frowning, he explained to the guys what had happened at lunch.

"You are a special kind of stupid.", Dean stated flatly. Sam nodded, "I'm gonna have to agree with Dean on this."

"Why the hell do you let Gabe get you all riled up? You know he has an angle with every bet he makes, he's not gonna make a bet unless he's convinced he has an advantage. You know this, Cas. He's a con man, plain and simple. You're his mark.", Dean berated him "and you sure make it easy for him, that's for damn sure."

Cas glared but didn't argue, he just jammed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Sam added his two cents, "One day, you're gonna lose a lot more than two hundred dollars if you aren't careful."

Dean snorted, "Well, it's obvious he already lost his mind considering what he said to y/n. Seriously, Cas...douche move."

Cas threw his hands up into air yelling, "I know! I know! I was an idiot! You can quit stating the obvious now!" He began to stomp off. Sam's voice stopped him, "So, what are you going to do, Cas?" 

Cas paused while Dean snickered, "Find somebody dumb enough to kiss him which I would say was easy but this is Cas..."

Sam sighed, "No, about y/n." Cas's shoulders slumped, "I don't know." He walked off dejectedly.

Dean watched him and asked Sam, "Do you think he will ever get the clue that Y/n is the best thing to ever happen to him?" 

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, man. But he better do something soon."

\-----

Y/n was still upset about what had happened with Cas earlier but she couldn't really figure out why it bothered her so much. He had never in the past indicated that he was anywhere in the neighborhood of thinking her attractive. Yet, when he had completely dismissed even the remote idea of her being able to fulfill the bet's obligations, it had hurt. Was she really not pretty enough? And why did she even care? It was just Cas for goodness sake. It wasn't like they were more than just friends.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Gabriel at first. It took him calling her name several times.

"What?", she grumped when she finally heard hm. He was the reason for this recent crap fest and she let her irritation show. 

He held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, sugar..." She interrupted with a growl, "Don't call me sugar!"

Gabe sighed, "Y/n" She kept walking away. He jogged after her to catch up.

"I'm assuming Cas told you about the bet.", he feinted ignorance. She rolled her eyes but didn't answer. Gabriel and his stupid idiotic dumb ass bets. 

"Ok, ok...I know you're mad. I shouldn't take advantage, he just makes it so easy! He refuses to say no.", Gabe said falling into step beside her. He held out a piece of candy, to which she declined. He shrugged popping it in his mouth along with his own piece.

Y/n sighed, "Cas is a grown man; he can decide whether he takes a bet or not. That's not why I'm mad." Although in her head she was berating Cas for that very thing.

"Oh? Well, what's wrong, shug....sorry...y/n?", Gabe asked innocently, his golden eyes did have a concerned look, but this was Gabriel....a truthful liar. Y/n flicked her eyes at him and shrugged. 

"Nothing.", she answered blowing her hair out of her face in a huff.

"Yeah right and I'm prom queen.", Gabe pressed. Y/n relented and told him what had happened at the lunch table, not knowing he already knew.

"Ouch, cupcake. That's harsh...", Gabriel winced. "Sorry, sorry...", he back pedaled over the endearment. 

"Well, this just proves my point.", Gabe said sadly, slowing his stride. Y/n stopped and looked at him fully. 

"What point is that?", Y/n asked warily, not trusting his concern.

"That Cas is a complete idiot.", Gabe grinned. Y/n rolled her eyes and but grinned back, Gabriel did have an infectious smile and she did agree with the statement. "How so?"

Still smiling, Gabe said, "First, accepting any bets with moi," he pointed his thumbs at his chest proudly. His smile softened, "Second, overlooking the obvious." 

Y/n blushed when she realized what he was talking about. She began walking away, scoffing trying to hide her embarrassment. Gabriel caught her elbow, "Hey, I'm serious." Y/n stopped again and studied him, closely. For Gabriel, he did look serious. Y/n shrugged and smirking, gave a half nodded, to acknowledge that she heard him. He dropped her arm and looked back at her thoughtfully. 

"Hey, I was headed out for something to eat..and not junk this time....actual food, pizza. You wanna come?" Gabe asked nonchalantly. Y/n narrowed her eyes at him, not trusting him. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

Gabe held his hands up again, "Hey! No strings attached-I just feel bad about Cas being a douche because of me, sorta...I mean he was a douche on his own but the bet...oh come on, pizza? Extra cheese?" Gabe was suggesting her favorite food as a peace offering. 

Y/n stomach gurgled, having left her lunch unfinished. Gabe didn't speak but his eyes crinkled as he smiled at the sound. Y/n folded her arms "Just pizza, no tricks?"

"Just pizza....pinky promise," he held his pinky finger out and waggled his eyebrows. Y/n grinned and hooked her pinky with his, shaking it. 

"Deal!", Gabe grinned in triumph, releasing her pinky and draping his arm over her shoulder, guiding her to his car.

\------

Cas left the two men discussing his fate and followed the path Y/n had taken. Normally when he had a problem he would just talk to y/n, now Y/n was the problem. He was at a loss what to do. 

Cas came to a standstill at the sight of Gabriel and Y/n talking with each other ahead of him. His eyes narrowed as Gabe held out his pinky and his scowl returned when Y/n grinned at the man opposite her, hooking her pinky with his. He did not like Gabe's triumphant expression and when Gabriel draped his arm over her shoulder, Cas took a half step towards them. But stopped himself. What business was it of his that Y/n was with Gabe? He and Y/n were just friends, nothing more. He huffed and turned away not watching them walk away towards Gabe's car.

Cas stalked away, he had a bet to win. He was gonna wipe that smug look off Gabe's face then he'll worry about Y/n. Because they were just friends, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mess just gets bigger...

They had only gone a couple of steps before Y/n shrugged off Gabriel's arm. "Get off, dweeb.", she muttered. Gabe only grinned and unlocked his car with a chirp of his remote. He opened the door, making a big production of bowing as he did so.

Y/n rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at his silliness while she slid into the passenger side of his sports car. Gabriel shut the door firmly behind her and walked around the back to the driver's side, unable to stop from doing a little triumph fist jab. Gabe slid smoothly behind the wheel.

Alright swee..Y/n, ready?", Gabriel asked starting the car. Y/n smirked at his quick retraction of an endearment and nodded. He grinned in answer and the tires squealed as they left the parking lot.

Sam looked over at the sound,"I wonder where Gabe is in such a hurry to get to?"

Dean glanced up, "It looks like he's got some chick in the passenger seat, so you know what that means."

Cas had rejoined them dejectedly and when he heard Dean, he frowned asking, "What?!"

Sam scoffed turning away, ignoring the loud sports car as it roared away. "That tomorrow, he'll be 'delighting' us with tales of his latest conquest. I don't know what it is about him, but they fall all over him like bees to honey. I don't know how he does it."

"Oh, well...glad someone's getting lucky, I guess.", Dean murmured as he studied his lines.

Cas watched the head lights fade, a cold pit forming in his stomach.

It wasn't long after that Cas heard his text alert. Looking at the screen he saw that Gabe had sent a picture of himself eating a large slice of pizza with Y/n's profile half in the screen. The restaurant sign was visible over Gabe's head.

"Ooooo, Campagnola, my favorite!", exclaimed someone behind him.

Startled he looked up to see the very intern he had pointed out to Y/n.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I am so rude! I shouldn't have been looking at your phone, " she apologized but didn't sound very apologetic. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Trina..."

Cas hesitantly took her hand and began, "I'm Ca.."

"Cas! I know! And that was Gabriel, at Campagnola, right? Although, I don't know who was with him.", She interrupted cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah Gabe and that was y/n..", he started but was drowned out by her asking, "Have you ever been?"

"Excuse me?",Cas asked beginning to become a bit exasperated with her method of communicating.

"To Campagnola's? Have you ever been?", she repeated, "The pizza is to die for!"

Cas stared at her and surprised himself saying,"I was thinking about heading over there right now, would you like to join me?"

He continued to stare as she practically jumped up and down. Y/n was known to do this herself when presented with the suggestion of pizza, but for some reason this annoyed him whereas with Y/n it was endearing. Internally scowling, he quelled any other thought about Y/n. Now was not the time to analyze this. 

"My car's this way," he pointed and she grasped his hand as they walked. Cas cut his eyes at her but didn't respond, only led her to a more modest car compared to Gabriel's. 

By the time they reached the restaurant, Cas had the beginnings of a headache. He didn't think she took an entire breath on the way there. He had even turned on the radio to try and drown out the chatter but she only got louder. 

Cas parked his car and politely opened her door as he gazed around the outdoor seating, looking for Gabriel and Y/n. He spied them about three tables in and it seemed that they were seriously engrossed in a conversation.

Y/n was leaning forward looking very earnestly in Gabriel's eyes, who had his back partially to Cas. Cas's face harden when he saw that Y/n had Gabriel's hand in hers and she was speaking fervently. Then he saw her reach up to touch Gabriel's face. Had she ever once looked at him with that amount of concern? Without thinking, Cas slung his arm casually over Trina's shoulders and led her towards the table where Gabe and Y/n were sitting.

Y/n was sitting at the small bistro table outside of the restaurant where the pizza was really good and she was surprisingly enjoying Gabriel's company. When he wasn't being obnoxiously flirty, he was almost pleasant to be around. He could actually be quite funny and not suggestive or lewd when he wanted to be.

Suddenly, Gabriel began rubbing at his eyes. "Crap, crap...", he muttered rubbing furiously. At first, Y/n didn't think anything about it but when he continued to rub furiously, she looked up from her third slice and asked, "What's up?"

"I think I got pepper in my eye," he muttered. Y/n rolled her eyes, "I told you messing around with the pepper flakes trying to make the waiter sneeze was going to backfire. Pepper flakes aren't fine enough, you ought to know this as the master of trickery."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you were right I was wrong! It really burns, Y/n.", Gabe retorted.

"Woah, can I get that in writing?", she laughed wiping her mouth.

"Come on, Y/n, it really burns!", Gabriel whined, his eyes that usually sparkled with hidden mirth were streaming tears and bloodshot.

Y/n mirth immediately switched to concern, "Ok, I'm sorry." She grabbed his hands and held them still. 

"First, stop rubbing them.", she told him as she dipped her napkin in a glass of water. 

"Close your eyes and hold still,", she commanded lifting the napkin to his face. Gently she began wiping around his eyes.

"I don't know if this is going to work, you might have to go to the restroom," she told him concern softening her voice. He kept his eyes closed but grasped her wrist gently. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Y/n," he told her softly. Even though he couldn't see her, y/n smiled at him. "You're welcome, Gabe. I would be a pretty crappy friend if I didn't help." Gabe grinned and leaning forward pressed a kiss on Y/n unexpectedly. 

As Cas and Trina approached the table, Cas could see Y/n smile gently at Gabe while Gabriel held her hand. Then Gabe leaned forward and kissed her. All thought was wiped from Cas's mind except a sense of loss. Just then Y/n glanced up and saw Cas standing there with Trina. Cas avoided her eyes and leaning his head down to Trina's he murmured, "You know, I have something better in mind then sharing a table." Trina giggled just as he expected and he steered her to a table away from Y/n and Gabe but where Y/n had a clear view of Cas and the woman he had brought with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so...water will not get pepper out of your eyes that easily...trust me...jalapeños are even worse...plucking your eyes out would probably work better than water...just a little psa :p


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n was startled by the kiss but deciding there wasn't anything hidden behind it, didn't make a fuss. When Gabe sat back, she reached up to continue wiping his eyes but caught sight of Cas. Cas, who was standing with the new intern and didn't seem to notice that Y/n was sitting almost in front of him. Cas leaned down and whispered in the intern's ear who giggled quite obnoxiously before following him to table across from Y/n.

Gabriel had caught her look of surprise and turned in his seat to find out who she had been looking at.

"Well, would you look at that...little ol' Cassie has snagged himself a sweet thing. I never thought I'd see the day.", Gabriel murmured. He turned back to look at Y/n, his eyes still streaming tears and bloodshot but he was able to open them a little now without too much pain.

Y/n sniffed derisively and turned her attention from Cas and the blonde who was insistent on draping herself all over him. Not that y/n cared about that or the fact that the Victoria Secret model was tall, lean, tan...inwardly y/n sighed, everything she wasn't. Not that she cared...

"Why are you surprised about that?", Y/n pointed her chin at the couple behind Gabriel, "You don't think Cas is able to get a date with...someone like her?" She looked down and began twisting her napkin between her fingers. 

Gabriel scoffed, "Nah, the little nerd has his charms, he can woo the ladies easily if he puts his mind to it. No, what surprises me is that he'd choose someone like her over what has been in front of him for so long." Gabe reached out and stopped her fingers from trying to shred the cloth into string.

Y/n looked up in confusion and then blushed at the look on Gabriel's face even though his stupidity and eagerness for a prank had his eyes red and burning.

"Ha! Right...the pepper must have gone and messed up more than your eyesight, Gabriel.", she laughed derisively. Gabriel tightened his grip on her hands, he had an almost angry look on his face and his golden eyes were dark.

"Cas is a fool.", he told her. Y/n rolled her eyes and snorted, looking away from his face.

"Seriously, y/n.", Gabe insisted tugging gently on her hands to get her to look back at him.

"Ok, Gabriel, enough. You are comparing me to her? It's one thing to tease but to outright lie? That's beyond playing a trick, it's mean.", she narrowed her eyes at him, inexplicably her own eyes began to burn. Those were not tears. She honestly didn't care...did she?

It was Gabriel's turn to snort, "Sweet Cheeks, all that is mere decoration....sometimes what's underneath is the best damn piece of cake you have ever tasted and sometimes it's just fancy icing on a pile of dog shit." Her lips twitched at his less than elegant phrasing.

Come on, let's make like a banana.", he stood up smoothly and announced. 

Y/n couldn't help but blush even more when he stood, held out his hand to her and winked.

"A banana?", she asked with a grin. When she stood he draped his arm over her shoulder and this time she didn't shrug it off.

"Split, baby,", he grinned back leaning into her to explain it and dropped a kiss to her temple as he did so.

Y/n couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy line and she didn't see Cas staring at her while she did so.

Cas was having a hard time keeping up the pretense that he was actually interested in Trina. She was too...handsy. Usually that was a thing a guy liked but watching Gabriel put his hands all over Y/n was putting him off in a big way. He was more than ready to go once the other couple left the restaurant. Trina pouted the entire way back to the set, not speaking but glared out the window. Cas didn't mind at all.

Gabriel brought Y/n back to work for the rest of her day's scheduled work. The ride back had been cordial enough, bantering back and forth. Jokes galore and nothing too serious. 

He opened her door gallantly and asked sweetly, "Aren't I the polite one, opening doors for beautiful ladies?" She retorted as she took the hand he held out, "You kept hitting the lock button, Gabe...I was pretty much forced to wait on you to open the door, jerk."

"Oooh, harsh, sugar....", he grinned kissing the back of her hand. Y/n was a bit unnerved at how he appeared less lubricious now and more charming. She tried to play off it with more distaste than she actually felt. 

"Ugh...", she muttered trying to pull her hand away but he pulled her closer. 

"I had a good time, Y/n....pepper notwithstanding.", he murmured looking down at her, wrapping his other arm around her. Y/n pursed her lips and tried to give him a stern look because of the impromptu embrace. 

She was about to push him away when she caught the reflection of Cas's car pulling up in the mirror of Gabe's car. Y/n glanced back up at Gabriel thinking, "What the hell?" And when he bent his head to try and kiss her, she let him. She even slid her arm across his shoulder to hold the back of his neck. In for a penny, in for a pound, right?

Gabriel couldn't help but hum in appreciation at her willingness, no matter the reason. He too had seen Cas pull up, that's why he risked getting kicked in the family jewels for kissing her. Hence he was quite enjoying the alternate reaction no matter the motivation. He slid his hand down her back and rested it on her hip. Her little squeak of surprise was delicious when his thumb brush against bare skin as he pushed her shirt up slightly.

Y/n was momentarily taken aback by his forwardness but forgot that somewhat when Gabe chose to increase the intensity of the kiss. Gabriel's lips tasted...sweet. Not like the pizza they had just eaten (she was certain hers tasted like garlic) but more like candy except not cloyingly so. She was intrigued enough to kiss him again when he pulled away after a moment. 

Gabriel grinned against her lips when she pulled him back down a second time. Mentally he was thanking Cas, knowing there would have been no way in hell that he would have been able to take her out, let alone kiss her if ol' Cas hadn't been such a dick. 

He was still grinning thinking about what other lovely activities might be in store if he had his way. Gabe pulled her up closer, leaving her without a doubt what was going through his mind and she was a bit alarmed at not only feeling the evidence of his desire hard pressed between them but also realizing that she wasn't as disgusted at the thought as she would have been earlier. Quite the opposite. 

Y/n tried to stifled a moan but Gabriel heard it regardless. He couldn't help but grind against her just a bit, experimentally, and her answering gasp at the movement against her made him grin again. 

That is until he found himself sitting on his ass and his jaw feeling like it had been dislocated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this one has been neglected for another one of my stories! Poor Gabriel's been sitting in the dirt for a while ;) I hope you enjoy it! :)

Gabriel looked up a bit stunned at the dark haired man standing over him, fist still clenched and a look of rage on his face. 

"Wow, Cas...jealous much?", he muttered rubbing his jaw. Y/n was staring dumbfounded at Cas.

"Cas, what in the hell is wrong with you?", she was finally able to ask when she got her power of speech back.

Cas turned to face her, "Y/n...I..I just...he.." Cas was now less confident in his actions with her glaring at him like that. 

"He what, Cas?", Y/n demanded. "Thinks I'm actually attractive? Worth spending time with?"

"No, y/n...its not that...he", Cas stuttered looking back and forth between her angry glare and Gabe's amused smirk.

Taking a deep breath Cas told her, "He's only kissing you to win the bet, Y/n."

Y/n glared at Cas but her initial anger began to falter as she thought about why Gabriel would have been so attentive to her in the first place. Her face began to burn when she realized she had fallen for it, the entire ruse. Played right into his hands. He hadn't meant those things he had said, he had only said them to win the damn bet.

Y/n for the second time today, felt worthless and stupid. Her own fists balled up and she swung blindly at Gabriel, connecting with his jaw from sheer dumb luck. He staggered back even though it wasn't as hard an impact as Cas's punch and Gabriel began speaking, "Y/n, I didn't.."

"Shut up!! Just shut up..nothing you could say right now would make me believe you.", she hissed backing away. Oh my god, how stupid she must look. Awkward, stupid Y/n, right in front of the woman Cas had chosen over her. Beautiful, tall, and smart....Y/n turned and tried to leave.

Cas grabbed her hand but she hit at him until he let go, "Don't touch me...don't you dare touch me...both of you...I better not see either one of you anytime soon..." Her heart was breaking when she looked at both of them, "How could you? I was so stupid, so so stupid to think you even cared about me."

"Wait, Y/n..sugar...it's not true..", Gabe called out but Y/n ignored him as she stalked off away from them both.

Cas stood there in shock. Never in his life had he wanted to hurt her like he had inevitably hurt her. 

He turned on Gabriel, "This is all your fault, asshole!"

Gabe looked at him incredulously,"My fault? How do you figure?"

"Your stupid bets.", Cas snapped.

Gabriel laughed without humor, "That's all you, sunshine...you weren't forced to agree."

Cas stood there, furious and realized that he had been an idiot and a fool. An idiot for always trying to beat Gabe. Dean was right; Gabriel never laid a bet he wasn't confident he'd win. And a fool for figuring out too late what Y/n really meant to him. 

Cas rubbed his head in frustration and with as much dignity he could muster conceded, "You win, Gabe." He pulled out two hundred dollars and held it out to the shorter man beside him.

Gabriel waved it away, "No man, we both freakin' lost." He stood staring after Y/n as she stormed away.

\------

Cas threw the money at Gabriel who just let the money scatter on the ground at his feet. Cas didn't look back to see if Gabe picked it up, he needed to figure out what to do with Y/n. 

Cas started in the direction where she had gone but dang it she was fast. He couldn't see her anywhere. He picked up speed as he rounded a corner and plowed right into someone. Cas practically bounced off but the guy didn't budge. When Cas regained his balance he saw that it was Sam.

"Dammit, Sam, it's like running into a brick wall. Hey, have you seen Y/n?", Cas asked distracted.

Sam answered with a terse yes. 

Cas continued to search around and didn't look directly at Sam, "Where did she go?" When Sam didn't answer, Cas finally looked at him. Sam had his arms crossed and legs spread in a very disagreeable manner.

Cas blinked at the hostile look on Sam's face. "Hey...what's up?" 

Dean came around from behind Sam with a face equal to his brother's, his head lowered almost like a bull, glowering.

Cas swallowed and took a step back. "Hey, guys...what's wrong?"

"You tell us, asshat.", Dean muttered. Sam still had yet to speak other than the clipped yes from before. He just glared from his towering height.

Cas tried to hedge while he backpedaled away from the two brothers but Dean stalked him like a lion after prey. "Guys...I didn't mean.."

Dean kept coming until Cas bumped into the building behind him. 

"You didn't what? Think? That's obvious you jackass.", Dean snapped, his nose literally inches from Cas's face. 

"Look, Gabe..", Cas began but Sam finally spoke, interrupting as Dean just glared, still inches from Cas. 

"We couldn't give a damn about Gabriel, Cas. This is about you and the way you treated Y/n. We all know Gabe is an ass....but you? Come on, man...this was Y/n. You'd have destroyed whomever treated her like this....do you expect us to do any less?"

Cas frowned, knowing Sam spoke the truth. He straightened up and asked, "Ok, so...who's first?"

Dean was able to get in a few good licks before Y/n came around the corner. 

"Oh. My. God. What is it with you guys and the need to beat the ever lasting crap out of someone? What in the hell is going on?", she demanded, hands on her hips.

With his one good eye, Cas could see her own eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, evidence that she had been somewhere crying. He wished Dean had hit both his eyes so he couldn't see what he had done.

"He was a total douche," Dean justified his behavior. 

"Is that so? And I'm some damsel in distress that needs her honor defended?", Y/n snapped.

Dean stubbornly folded his arms and said, "You know he was...and now you are defending him?"

"Goodness, no! But as much as he deserves it, I can't condone it, Dean. He's your best friend.", Y/n sighed.

"He's yours as well, Y/n. He should have behaved as one.", Sam joined the discussion. "We just took care of it."

"But I didn't ask you to, Sam. This only made things worse.", Y/n told them.

"How? He'll think twice before he does a douche move like this again.", Dean stated still glowering.

"Yeah, but if it's only to keep from getting beat up by you two goons, what is it worth to me?", Y/n said sadly.

"I'm right here, you know. Can I speak?", Cas asked, although his nose sounded clogged because of Dean's fist. 

"No!", Dean snapped.

"Yes," Y/n contradicted Dean who glared at her for doing so.

Cas had to turn his head and shifted his body so he could see her with his one good eye. Dean gave a small satisfied snort at seeing it, although he kinda wished he had hit both eyes, and Y/n glared at him disapprovingly.

"Y/n...I am so sorry for what I did. I acted like an idiot and would do anything to make it up to you.", Cas pleaded and its sounded pitiful with his clogged nose and puffed jaw.

Y/n narrowed her eyes in thought, "Okay....you can take me out." Y/n named the most expensive resturant in town. Cas nodded vigorously in agreement. 

"Alright then...once your face is a bit better, you'll make reservations.", she declared.

"That's it?", Cas and Dean both asked but Dean was slightly more furious than Cas.

"Oh, no....that's just where we're going to discuss how to make it up to me.", she smiled sweetly as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? How should reader punish Cas? Hmmmmm...this might get interesting ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So...folks....what you think? Lol


End file.
